


together (again)

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Promnis Week 2019, vague references of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Normally, he does better. He’s been doing this for nearly a decade, Prompto is usually aware enough of his surroundings to leave hunts without a scratch. But right now, Prompto is taking the full brunt of a swing from and Iron Giant's sword, and he’s suddenly flying through the air, across the field and towards some nasty looking rocks. He thinks for a moment that this might be it, he’ll die before seeing Noct again, before telling Ignis he loves him.orIgnis confesses his love to Prompto when he's scared he's lost him for good.promnis week day 2 // One of them confesses their love during a life or death situation





	together (again)

Things have been hard since Noctis left, the boys barely in one place together long. Prompto tried to keep them together, but Noctis was really the only thing keeping them from falling apart. Ignis and Prompto had a  _ thing,  _ awkward and blooming, before all of this. The lack of sunlight did things to people, the darkness messed with their heads. It’s hard to make things work if you’re not even sure of a future for anyone. It’s hard to start something when the end can come at any moment.  

It’s been eight years since Noct disappeared into the crystal. Prompto is hardened, tougher, less bubbly excitement and more rough edges. He tried, so hard, to be optimistic, to be happy, for everyone else's sake. Even Prompto can’t handle it, the false happiness. He misses Noctis, he misses his friends. Gods, he misses the feeling of Ignis’ skin against his, waking up and seeing him right where he was when he went to sleep. 

Prompto misses Ignis a lot these days, but nothing ever works right in the dark. 

He’s been taking more hunts than normal, a side effect of the recent break Ignis and him are taking. There’s a lot of those, it’s been on and off for nearly seven years now. He thinks, that maybe one day they’ll stick around. He needs it, really, but they’ve both danced around their feelings for a long time. Prompto wishes he could tell Ignis he loves him. 

* * *

There’s an infestation of Iron Giants close to Lestallum, has been for a while, and they’re getting dangerously close to people’s homes. Ignis and Prompto are actually on speaking terms, and realise it’s best for everyone if they deal with it, and quickly. They’re well adjusted to fighting Daemons, and Ignis is the best of all of them. Gladio is still out of town, at a hunters outpost with Iris, and hasn’t been back in almost a year. Prompto misses him too. He hopes they’re together if-  _ when  _ Noctis returns. He’s spent more of his life missing Noctis than he ever did with him, and he’s surprised he’s survived to this point.

Prompto and Ignis walk out to the last place the giants were spotted, they don’t want to waste fuel or endanger some chocobos, resources are thin enough as it is. It’s silent for the most part, and Prompto’s brain is a mile a minute trying to find something,  _ anything, _ to say. It’s usually so easy for him to talk to Ignis, but it seems he’s more hurt than he thought.

“I want to apologise”

Ignis speaks first, and Prompto jumps at the sudden noise and curses himself for still being so jittery. 

“For what? There’s nothing to apologise for Igster, you know me! Can’t take anything to heart” except it’s a total lie, and Prompto knows exactly what he’s talking about, and he’s still hurt. He thought he got it right this time. 

“Prompto” there's a sigh in there, and Prompto can’t help but feel like he’s disappointing, and Gods Prompto  _ this  _ is why he doesn’t stay- “you don’t have to pretend I didn’t hurt you”

Ignis actually stops, and Prompto moves a few steps before he realises he can’t avoid this conversation with a chipper tone and a can-do attitude. 

“I- I shouldn't have reacted like that. Not to you, Prompto.” Ignis reaches for Prompto’s arm, and he lets him stay there. “There’s something that keeps telling me I’m going to mess this up, but I keep hurting you and messing it up, never mind my intentions. You deserve someone better, someone else.” Ignis won’t look at him, but Prompto can tell it hurts him. “Gods, I really want it to be okay Prompto, and I want you to be happy-”

“I’m happier with you than I am without you, Ignis.” it’s rare for Prompto to use his full name, to not make a joke. “Let’s just get through this hunt, okay? We’ll talk about this, I promise. You deserve to be happy too.”

Ignis seems to want to disagree with him, but Prompto drags the two of them away, closer to the rumbling sound of Iron Giants. Prompto can spot a clearing ahead, and the moon seems to be shining down on the blue-ish skin of a few too many of them. But Ignis and Prompto aren’t ones to back down from a fight. They skirt across the perimeter, scoping it out. There’s almost double the amount of them than there was in the last report, but maybe they’re grouping together.

Prompto takes the sidelines while Ignis goes roaring in, leaping into the air to aim for their necks. It’s harder without Gladio here, but hunters find a way to make do with what they have, always have. Prompto shoots from the sidelines, bringing out the heavy weaponry straight away, since smaller guns won’t do a thing. Prompto gets lost in the pattern of it, keeping most of them away from Ignis so he can pick them off one by one, and almost half of them are gone before one finally gets a hit on Prompto.

Normally, Prompto does better. He’s been doing this for nearly a decade, is usually aware enough of his surroundings to leave hunts without a scratch. But right now, Prompto is taking the full brunt of a swing from and Iron Giant's sword, and he’s suddenly flying through the air, across the field and towards some nasty looking rocks. He thinks for a moment that this might be it, he’ll die before seeing Noct again, before telling Ignis he loves him. He might finally get to meet Lunafreya though, and his parents again. He hears Ignis screaming before he hits the ground, something like his name, and then he blacks out. 

* * *

Ignis hears the swing of an Iron Giant from where Prompto was last shooting, and suddenly hears screaming as Prompro is flung across the field. Ignis is running before he can think, screaming for him, as he hears the sound of a body colliding with stone. He picks up Prompto and runs, he can’t afford to stop, lest the giants get the best of both of them, and heads to the nearest haven. It’s close enough to be safe, but Ignis is scared Prompto won’t even make it there. He can feel his chest heaving, struggling to make each breath, and he hasn’t made a noise since that  _ scream.  _

Ignis hears the giants chasing, and he’s afraid he would have really failed Prompto this time, did more than hurt him. He wishes he told Prompto he loves him, that he pushes away because he’s scared, that he never imagined a life where he could love someone like he loves Prompto, that he misses Noct so much it aches. He wishes they hadn’t spent the past two months barely speaking because Ignis was frustrated and scared, so he lashed out at Prompto. Sweet, beautiful Prompto, who only ever loved him for close to a decade, who might be dying in his arms as he finally crawls up the slope of the haven. The giants can’t get them here, and Ignis got them this far.

Ignis lays Prompto down, as gentle as he can, and digs for all the healing items he can. Two hi-elixirs and a potion. It should be enough to get him through, but Ignis will have to call someone to get them, to get Prompto actual help. He feels useless as he forces Prompto to swallow them. Cracking them over him will only do so much to help him, it’ll work better if he does it this way. The sound of Prompto choking and spluttering hurts, but he knows it’s a sign he’s not dead. Someone is on the way to them, and he prays it won’t be too late. He lays his hand on Prompto’s heart, feeling his heartbeat, just like he would when they shared a bed. 

“I’m so sorry Prompto.” Ignis is crying, speaking before he can even think about it. “I shouldn’t have gone away, I should have let you in. I should have moved in with you when you asked instead of getting mad. I know you don’t think I can’t live on my own, I’m just terrified. I swear I’ll make it okay again." 

Ignis takes a deep shuddering breath, readying himself. “Gods Prompto, I love you. I love you, I love you, _ I love you.  _ I’ll say it forever, until you don’t want me too. I’ll love you even if we never see the sun again, because you’re all I need. Gods. Prompto you’re all I need for the rest of my life and I’d marry you if i wasn’t so scared i’d mess it all up again.” 

He’s sobbing now, heaving and snotty and gross, but he says this all in the hope Prompto can hear him, that he’ll be okay. He means it all, they’re all things he’d thought, things he wished he’d said earlier. He doesn’t even realise Prompto is moving till his hand is on top of his, rising and falling with his calmed breaths. 

“I love you too. I have… for a long time now.” Prompto sounds tired, so  _ drained,  _ and it hurts Ignis to hear him like this. “Even when you push me away. I want to spend my whole life with you”

Ignis cries more, but with sudden relief washing over him. Prompto is alive, talking to him. Prompto  _ loves  _ him, loves  _ Ignis.  _ The hunter Ignis calls finally finds them, and others are bringing a stretcher to bring Prompto with them. Ignis stays close, as close as he can, and let’s Prompto rest his head on his lap. 

Ignis stays by his side as he heals, never leaving, and helps him adjust to his injuries. Promptos back has seen better days, but Ignis knows better than anyone how to adapt. Neither of them properly talk about what was dangerously close to a proposal until a year later, when they  _actually_ propose at the same time. It’s sweet, in a bumbling and awkward way, but at least they knew the answer. They don’t want to get married until Noct returns, and it makes the wait a little more bearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back again with an early post but its here!! happy promnis week
> 
> drop a kudos or comment if you liked it!!
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
